Gravity
by fatalxdesiresx
Summary: Unable to get Isaac and that kiss out of her mind, Lydia decides to try and make Isaac jealous. When that doesn't work, she starts to wonder if the kiss they shared meant something or was just meaningless but soon finds her answer.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I finally got my writing muse back and came up with this for Lydia&Isaac. One of these days I'll come up with a multi-chapter series for these two because they deserve it. In the meantime, enjoy & any feedback is welcome :)

Also, I really _really_ want to write a fic series about Isaac and his mother. Since his mother has never been mentioned on Teen Wolf (not that I can remember?) I have several theories about what could've happened to her. So I'm contemplating a series like that, maybe work in some Lydia and Isaac stuff in that series.

* * *

_Something always brings me back to you._  
_It never takes too long._  
_No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone._

* * *

He kissed down her body, her breath catching in her throat as Isaac nipped at her skin and then sucked on the flesh he'd taken between his teeth and bitten. Her body ached for him, goosebumps on her skin from the kisses he had pressed to her body – between her breasts, across her ribcage, on her hips. She couldn't remember wanting someone this badly before, not even Jackson. There was something about Isaac that woke something inside her, a dark desire, a longing.

Lydia's eyes flew open as in the dream Isaac slipped his index finger inside her, and she sat bolt upright, breathing heavily. Looking out her window, she saw that the sun was coming up and glancing at the clock on her bedside table, saw that it was half past six. Running a hand through her hair, she fell back onto her bed and let out a heavy, heavy sigh. Closing her eyes, Lydia replayed what had happened in the dream, and as she pictured it all she felt a throbbing and crossed her legs.

Ever since they'd kissed the other night Lydia had been dreaming of Isaac. Not that she was complaining. He was a welcome change from her usual nightmares. It was sexually frustrating, though. Her desire for him had gotten more intense and she felt like she would soon melt down from not having him. She'd always been able to seduce boys; a little smile, a wink, a sweet whisper. _Anything_. But not Isaac. She'd only gotten a kiss. He was stubborn. She wondered if he'd ever been with a girl before?

Forcing herself out of bed, Lydia got ready for another day of classes. As she got dressed, she decided she'd try a different method today when it came to Isaac. Perhaps making him jealous would work. If that didn't work, then she'd make the first move. She wasn't completely against that method. Putting on her best dress and some high heels, curling her hair a little and tying it to the side, she added a final touch of lip gloss and then went to her first class.

It was a while before she had a class with Isaac, but once she did she didn't waste any time. She made sure to sit across from him so he'd be able to see her. She flirted with one of the twins sitting beside her, showing some leg to him and to Isaac. She glanced discreetly and quickly at Isaac from time to time, pleased when she caught him watching her with a dark expression clouding his face.

As soon as the class ended, Isaac was the first to leave. Lydia stared after him, watching his rapidly retreating figure, noticing how he gripped his books with anger. Jealousy mixed with anger was a good start, she thought, pleased with herself.

During a break, she flirted again with the same twin and this time Scott was with Isaac. She cast a glance at the two from time to time, but when she noticed that her flirting with the twin had more of an effect on Scott rather than Isaac (who was ignoring her, his back turned towards her), Lydia gave up. She watched the twin walk away once they were finished talking, and then when she looked over at Isaac she saw, yet again, his retreating figure. She sighed heavily, leaning against her locker. She pressed the palm of her hand against her forehead, scenes from her erotic dream about Isaac replaying in her head.

Hurrying to the bathroom, she turned the handle of the sink and wet her hand, pressing it against her neck and chest to cool herself off. Had she imagined it? she asked herself as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Had that kiss meant something or had it been meaningless? Was she once again wanting something she couldn't have? Did she even truly care about Isaac or was her attraction to him purely out of lust?

Those questions spun around in her head for the rest of the day. She had two more classes with Isaac and in each one she sat one row over and one chair behind him, watching him. She studied his every feature from her vantage point. The dent in his ear, which she found endearing and just wanted to bend his ear as she took his face between her hands and kissed him. His curly hair; such luxurious looking hair she wanted to run her fingers through endlessly. And his hands. God, his hands. They were broad, but he had long and elegant fingers. Beautiful fingers. Fingers she remembered in the dream had slipped inside her, rubbed her. Lydia bit down on her lip, suppressing a soft moan that wanted to surface.

Something about the way Isaac was sitting, holding himself, made her think he knew she was watching him or else he was trying to look at her. He had his head lowered, his hand slightly gripping the edge of his desk. Knowing he had supernatural hearing and could probably hear her whisper, she began to open her mouth to say something when the bell rang and she jumped, startled. Taking a deep breath, Lydia stood up, gathered her books, and rushed after Isaac; but not before Scott caught up with him. She stopped in the middle of the empty hallway, watching them walk away together with a frown on her face, frustrated to the point where she wanted to cry.

She was going to try to corner him later, but she found out he'd landed himself detention. With Allison. Lydia wasn't quite sure how to feel about that. Yes, Allison was her best friend, but all the boys seemed to always go for Allison. There was something about her best friend that was endearing and attracted people. She was afraid that Isaac would find himself more attracted to Allison than Lydia herself.

Not wanting to be around anyone, especially not Allison, Lydia went back home and shut herself in her room. She did her homework and read several chapters ahead in all of her classes. She'd always been a bit of an overachiever, even if it didn't seem like she was. She loved learning, loved reading. It didn't take much for her to get lost in everything. Even though she studied hard, Isaac interrupted her thoughts now and again. She was chewing on her pencil and thinking about his hands again when the roar of thunder startled her and she dropped her pencil, whipping her head around to look out her window.

It was dark outside, her window spattered with rain. How long had she been studying? Long, apparently. Sighing, she closed her books and fell back onto her bed, draping an arm over her eyes. She was trying to shut out any thought of Isaac when there was a knock on her door. "Not now, Mom. I'm busy," she shouted. She just needed to be alone with her thoughts (of Isaac) and figure out how she felt about him. She truly did care for him. She'd witnessed several sides to him since first meeting him when he had found her after she'd disappeared from the hospital. He'd been kind then, and afterward when he had been bitten and turned into a werewolf he'd been a bit not so kind. He'd changed recently, though. Scott. He'd changed because of Scott. It seemed he had transferred his loyalties from Derek to Scott. She couldn't exactly blame him. Derek was feral, whereas Scott was kind and always tried to do the right thing. Scott was a good friend, especially to Isaac. Did Isaac consider her a friend?

When Lydia heard her door open, she sat up and was about to snap at her mom when she saw... Isaac. Her mouth parted in surprise as she drank in the sight of him, a wet shirt clinging to his chest. She swallowed, looking him over rather lustily. The shirt clung to him, his nipples visible and every other part of him, every muscle, accentuated. Before her was every girl's dream: a hot boy, soaking wet and standing in her doorway.

"Isaac?" she asked, pushing herself off her bed and slowly walking over to him.

"I-I was wondering if I could ask you for a favor, Lydia," he said, his gaze traveling over her body once and then his eyes met hers. He swallowed hard just like she had a moment ago, gazing at her imploringly.

It was hard to say no to him, to _that_ look. It was so heartbreaking and Isaac and heartbreak was not her favorite combination, even if seeing him in pain made her oddly more fond of him. "Of course," she said, taking another step towards him but then stopped. She noticed him shivering, his clenched fist shaking from being cold. Lydia gestured for him to sit on her bed; he set his bag down and went to take a seat, sitting on the very edge of her bed so as not to get it too wet. Grabbing a blanket, Lydia unfolded it and wrapped it around Isaac. She ran her hands up and down his arms as she knelt down in front of him, warming him up. "What happened?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I-Derek, he-" Isaac faltered, looking down at Lydia's hands on top of his. He brushed the sides of his thumbs against her hands, trying to regain his thoughts. "Derek kicked me out," he finished, looking in her eyes again. He didn't want to tell her how he'd kicked him out, throwing a glass at him just like his father had once and cut his cheek. He didn't want to relive that. Not again.

"I'm sorry," Lydia said, running her hands back up his arms before she took both his hands between her own and began to rub them, warm them up. They were ice cold, every part of him was ice cold from being out in the rain. For how long, she didn't know and didn't dare ask. "Why me, though?" she asked, unable not to.

When he didn't answer right away, Lydia looked up and saw the way he was gazing at her. She felt her heart skip a beat at the way he gazed longingly at her, the slightest bit of heartbreak on his face. "I feel drawn to you," he finally said. "I thought that – I don't know what I thought. I trust you," he added, shrugging slightly with a smile on his face. "I feel myself being pulled to you," he continued, trying to make sense of his thoughts. "There's just something about you."

Smiling broadly, Lydia lowered her head and brought his hands to her lips, pressing kisses to his knuckles. She continued to warm his hands between hers as she kissed them, Isaac watching her with admiration and gratitude. He'd spent the entire day watching her, on edge whenever he'd seen her flirting with one of those Alpha twins. Seeing her flirting with him had made him think that kiss they'd shared meant nothing. This was Lydia Martin, after all. She was a tease. What if he was wrong? About the kiss being meaningless and her being a tease? No, she was definitely a tease but she was different, as well. She'd gone through a lot of character development and she was more humble than he remembered. Only a few months ago a scenario like this seemed unlikely – him coming to her for help and Lydia kissing his hands.

It had taken quite a while to get used to having people care about him. Derek, in his own weird way; Erica, Boyd, Scott, Deaton and now Lydia. He used to have no one. How had he managed to surround himself with people who cared? His father had made sure he was as insecure and anti-social as possible to avoid making friends. His father had succeeded in belittling him and making him feel worthless. With Lydia, he felt anything but worthless. He felt possible.

Lydia looked up at Isaac, pressing her cheek against his hands. When she realized what she'd been doing, suddenly feeling self conscious, she dropped his hands and quickly stood up. She was about to turn when Isaac reached out and grabbed her, pulled her towards him. Lydia straddled his lap and placed her hands on his arms, Isaac's hands resting on her waist. Their faces were so close, their lips brushing against each other. She could feel his warm breath against her face and he could feel hers.

Tentatively reaching her hand up, Lydia traced her fingertips down along the side of his face. Isaac closed his eyes in response, savoring her gentle touch. He leaned his cheek into her hand when he felt her cup the side of his face, swallowing hard as he fought back emotion. Cupping the one side of his face, Lydia leaned in and kissed his opposite cheek, her lips lingering against his cold skin for several moments. She reached her other hand up and finally ran her fingers through his hair. The ticklish sensation she got from feeling the softness of his hair between her fingers made her smile.

She admired him with his eyes closed, seizing the moment to memorize his features. After tracing her fingertips along his jawline, she leaned down and pressed a kiss to it, sucking on a spot here and there. Removing her hand from his cheek, she slipped both of her hands under his wet shirt and pressed her palms flat against his torso as she kissed the side of his neck as he kept his head tilted and his eyes closed. It all felt so good and he didn't want it to end just yet. He was afraid to speak; afraid he'd say something stupid or offensive and Lydia would stop and throw him out. If she did, at least she'd do it more kindly than Derek had.

Lydia brought her hands up and took his face between her hands, turning it so he met her gaze as he opened his eyes. She smiled at him, stroking his cheek with her thumbs as her eyes flickered from his lips to his eyes and back to his lips. Without needing to think on it a moment longer, Isaac leaned in and crushed his lips against Lydia's, placing his hands on the small of her back and pressing her against his chest. He kissed her with more passion this time, more longing. The kiss the other night had been sweet, a tentative move just to see how they fit together. Now that he knew they considered each other as more than friends, he didn't hold back. He hadn't been with many girls, but he knew if you really liked one you shouldn't hold back and should just go for it.

Kissing him again felt so good. A part of her was relieved, his lips against hers seeming like such a natural thing. Another part of her was becoming increasingly more sexually frustrated, his hands now on her thighs not helping her one bit. "Do you -" Isaac began but got cut off by Lydia's immediate response.

"Yes," Lydia said without missing a beat. She gazed at him, their faces close together and their lips brushing against each other again. It occurred to her that there was a possibility he was going to ask her something else, something not related to her current carnal desires, but when he gripped her with one arm and rolled them over so he was on top of her, she knew she didn't need to worry.

Isaac brushed her books aside, hearing the thump of each one as they hit the floor. Lydia reached up and grabbed Isaac by the back of the head, leaning up to crush her lips against his. She drew her legs up and placed her feet flat on the bed as Isaac reached down and pulled her dress up and over her head, tossing it on the floor. Usually she'd freak out about such an expensive and not to mention delicate and favorite dress just being tossed around, but at the moment her desire for Isaac outweighed her concern for the dress.

When Isaac sat up and pulled off his shirt, Lydia pushed herself up and pressed kisses to his abdomen. She ran her hands up his torso, to explore his body and to warm him up. He had such a marvelous figure, a body just asking to be kissed and showered with affection. Isaac enjoyed every moment, finding himself slowly becoming used to such affection. As he watched her, he ran his hands over her strawberry blonde hair and then pulled her hair out of its ponytail, admiring as it fell down in waves over her shoulders.

Placing his hands on her shoulders, he gently pushed her back onto the bed and then crawled back on it, trailing kisses down her neck, her chest, between her breasts. When he reached her stomach, he placed his hands on her knees and pushed her legs apart, settling himself between her thighs. He slipped her underwear off, wetting his index and middle fingers with his mouth before sliding his fingers inside her, massaging her walls. He looked up at Lydia as she let out a soft moan, relief washing over her to feel his fingers inside her just like they'd been in the dream. It felt even better in reality, and the image of his long and elegant fingers inside her made her clutch at the bedsheets.

Once she felt slick enough, Isaac pulled his fingers out of her and replaced them with his tongue, swirling it around before finding her clit and pressing his tongue against it. He gripped her thighs, holding her still as she lifted her hips and tilted her head back, parting her lips and emitting a low groan. Lydia blindly reached her hand out and grabbed some of Isaac's hair, holding onto him as he went down on her. She didn't think about muffling or suppressing any sounds she made as he pleasured her, positive her mom wasn't home (when was she?). Being alone half the time finally had an advantage. She didn't have to hold back; she could let Isaac know just how good everything he was doing felt to her.

And as good, as marvelous as all this felt, she needed him in a different way now. "I-Isaac," she stuttered, sliding her hand down to grip his shoulder, give it a squeeze to get his attention. She was going to say his name again but she let out a whimper as he sucked on her, so she squeezed his shoulder again and this time he looked up to see Lydia now looking imploringly at him. "Now. I want you now." She swallowed hard, her throat dry and her voice rough, close to cracking.

Isaac pulled away and with one hand, held himself above her. He gazed at her for several moments until he snapped out of it when he noticed she started to unfasten his jeans and tug them down along with his briefs. Her next move was to roll them over, straddling his waist as she dug her fingertips into the flesh of his pecs. She easily lowered herself onto him, still wet and slick from him going down on her. When she finally felt his cock inside her, Lydia let out a moan and tipped her head back, the ends of her hair tickling her spine.

He admired every inch of her from this new viewpoint, taking in every curve and how soft and milky her flesh looked. Running his hands up her thighs, he gripped her by the waist as she rolled her hips and moved against him, feeling himself hardening inside her. Pulling himself up, he closed his mouth around the flesh of her breast exposed above her rim of her bra. He grazed his teeth along her flesh and then sucked on the spot, sliding his hands around to the small of her back after wrapping her legs around his waist so they were more comfortably situated. Lydia looked down and gasped softly, still moving against him as he sucked on the exposed flesh of her breast, making her shiver. She brought her hands up and ran her fingers through his hair, smiling when he kissed the space between her breasts.

Sighing heavily and happily, Lydia wrapped her arms around Isaac and cupped the back of his head, lowering her own head to rest her forehead against the top of his. He buried his face in her chest, his hands firmly gripping her back as she rocked her hips against his. After they both came, Lydia held him for a moment longer and then pulled away, smiling at him. Isaac ran his hands up and down her back, wrapping a thick strand of her long hair around his hand as he leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers.


End file.
